Poxviruses encode enzymes and factors needed for transcription of their genomes within the cytoplasm of infected cells. Vaccinia virus, the prototypic member of the poxvirus family, provides a unique system for combining biochemical and genetic approaches for investigating mechanisms of gene regulation and mRNA biosynthesis. Studies with vaccinia virus indicated that the genes are divided into three temporal classes - early, intermediate and late. Each gene class has a consensus DNA promoter sequence and corresponding transcription factors that interact with the virus-encoded multisubunit RNA polymerase. The transcription system for early genes is packaged within the infectious virus particle during its assembly, whereas the factors for intermediate and late gene transcription are synthesized successively after infection.